122813-Beau-Sami
12:16 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:16 -- 12:17 CA: Sami, I'm sorry... 12:17 AA: Huh? Why? What's wrong? 12:17 CA: Well I kissed you, and then you ran off... 12:17 AA: Oh! 12:18 -- arcaneArtisan AA blushes a little, but isn't entirely red this time. She's smiling sort of wickedly. -- 12:18 AA: I was....okay with that. 12:19 AA: I just got flustered and didn't know what to say after. 12:20 CA: I'll have to remember to keep it slow next time... 12:22 CA: sorry, I'm not really smart when it comes to relationships and the likes... 12:22 AA: Oh, no, Beau, you didn't do anything wrong! 12:23 AA: I just don't have any idea what I'm doing, is all. 12:23 CA: Well... 12:23 CA: maybe we can have no idea what we're doing together?... 12:23 AA: I don't think we have much choice in that! 12:24 -- arcaneArtisan AA grins goofily. -- 12:25 CA: Hehehe, you're too sweet... 12:25 -- chessAficionado CA pulls sami into a halfhug -- 12:25 AA: Hey, would you teach me to play chess? 12:25 AA: I know you like it, but I never learned to play, and I thought it might be fun to play together. 12:26 CA: Oh? Well only if you teach me to draw... 12:26 AA: Heh. It's a deal. 12:26 CA: ok let's get started... 12:26 -- chessAficionado CA deploys the 2000 page manual on chess -- 12:27 AA: "Wow. That's....a lot of book." 12:27 AA: "Are those the rules?" 12:27 CA: Most of it is petty technicalities... 12:27 CA: Plus advanced strategies, famous players, the history... 12:28 -- arcaneArtisan AA opens the book and tries to read some of it, putting her face mere inches from the page. -- 12:28 CA: Uhh... 12:28 -- chessAficionado CA lowers to book to a normal distance from Sami's face -- 12:28 CA: I know you're eager to learn but... 12:29 AA: ...oh, am I not supposed to read it yet? 12:30 CA: You can read it but you don't need to hold it on your face silly... 12:30 AA: ...well how am I supposed to read it from that far away? 12:30 CA: haha what?... 12:30 AA: Well you know. How the letters are so tiny and blurry... 12:30 AA: ...they don't even look like letters when they're this far away. 12:31 -- chessAficionado CA holds 4 fingers up, a few feet away from Sami's face -- 12:31 CA: how many fingers am I holding up?... 12:31 AA: ...well it looks like eight, but that can't be right. 12:32 AA: Hey, don't put your fingers in front of your face like that, they blend in to your face! 12:32 AA: It's totally cheating. 12:32 CA: Sami do you... 12:33 CA: do you need glasses? heheh... 12:33 AA: Why would I need glasses? 12:34 AA: Because I can't see how many fingers you're holding up from a million miles away like that? I mean you can't see how many I'm holding up now, right? 12:34 -- arcaneArtisan AA holds up three fingers. -- 12:34 CA: three... 12:34 AA: "Huh." 12:34 -- arcaneArtisan AA holds up two fingers. -- 12:34 CA: two... 12:34 AA: "...you can really see that from way over there?" 12:35 CA: Sami it's like, two feet max... 12:35 AA: And you don't have some sort of Super Vision power that you've been hiding from me? 12:36 AA: Like maybe you moonlight as Eagle Girl, the sight-themed Superheroine? 12:36 AA: See, because Eagles are supposed to be able to see really well. That's why you'd be Eagle Girl. I'm not sure if you'd be able to fly, too, because I'm not Eagle Girl. 12:37 AA: It's okay. You can tell me. I'll keep your secret. 12:38 CA: Sami I think it's more likely that you have some form of short sightedness then I'm a sight theed super heroine... 12:39 CA: *themed... 12:39 AA: I guess maybe a LITTLE....but it can't really be THAT bad, can it? I mean how far can you see? 12:44 CA: Hmm, I don't know the exact measurments, but I know it's a lot longer than a few feet... 12:45 AA: So what, like ten feet? Twenty? Wait, when you're at school can you actually read the blackboard?! 12:47 CA: Yeah... 12:47 -- arcaneArtisan AA rubs her chin, a stern look as though thinking. -- 12:48 AA: You know....that could actually explain a LOT now that I think about it. 12:50 CA: Yeah I was beginning to worry that your ditziness was affecting your sigh... 12:50 CA: *sight... 12:51 AA: You....you think I'm ditzy? 12:51 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks suddenly heartbroken. -- 12:52 CA: In a good way! It's charming... 12:52 AA: Nah, I'm just messing with you! 12:52 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles, and shoves Beau playfully. -- 12:53 CA: Hahah, oh you... 12:53 AA: I think you might be right about me needing glasses though....but I don't know how I'm supposed to get glasses now. All the opti...opto....all the eye doctors are gone now 12:55 CA: I could probably alchemize something the next time we get access to one... 12:55 AA: Oh, would you? That'd be great! 12:58 CA: Heck they'll proably have some sort of power added on... 01:00 AA: Oh, yeah, I guess they might. Alchemy seems to make things way cooler when you make them. I wish I didn't have this curse so I could really experiment with it. 01:01 AA: I bet I could make so many cool things... 01:01 AA: ...plus I could get my broom back. I miss flying. 01:03 CA: I bet I could get you a few nifty items... 01:03 CA: I may have to save a few for valentine's day~... 01:04 -- arcaneArtisan AA blushes scarlet again. -- 01:04 CA: Haha, are you gonna go scarlet every other scentence?... 01:04 AA: Maybe! 01:05 CA: I'll have to step up the flirting then! If casual talk already gets you blushing... 01:07 AA: Fresh! 01:07 -- arcaneArtisan AA is smiling though. -- 01:12 CA: Haha, you know, speaking of valentine's day... 01:13 CA: What was that gift you were talking about?... 01:13 AA: Hahahaha, you're going to have to waaaaait~! 01:15 CA: hehe, I don't think I can! curse you!... 01:21 -- chessAficionado CA gives sami a playful noogie -- 01:22 AA: Ack! I'm still not gonna tell! 01:24 CA: Grr, I'll get it out of you, but later... 01:26 CA: I love you Sami Heston... 01:29 -- arcaneArtisan AA blushes, but looks in Beau's eyes seriously. -- 01:29 AA: I love you too. 01:29 AA: ...but I'm still not telling! Hahahaha~! 01:30 -- arcaneArtisan AA runs off cackling like a mad woman. -- 01:30 CA: *Yells* I'll get it out of you sometime!... 01:30 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:30 --